You're Me and I'm You!
by Delia Sky
Summary: Well, Jess' potion could really bring trouble, only, it wasn't usually as problematic as this one. Why was Roxis in Nikki's body and Nikki was in Roxis' body? Pairing: I'm still trying to decide whether if it's Flay/Roxis or Vayne/Roxis or Roxis/Vayne...


Well, Jess' potion could really bring trouble, only, it wasn't usually as problematic as this one. Why was Roxis in Nikki's body and Nikki was in Roxis' body? It was because Jess mistook the Poison Shroom as Eicheloa.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If Mana Khemia was mine, I'd make it so Roxis would be the tsundere that Vayne had to conquer and they would live happily ever after and have a lots of babies. Hell yeah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jess, how many times did I tell you not to confuse Eicheloa with Poison Shroom? Now see what happen because of that."<em>

"_Oopsie. Tee-hee…"_

* * *

><p><em>Roxis' Point of View:<em>

It was one peaceful morning for me, no explodes in the workshop, no noise, and no Flay to drag me into trouble by advising weird things such as… weird things to my Mana so I would die of embarrassment.

Really, such a peaceful day.

Until Nikki came and annoyed me with her stupid questions; "How thick are your glasses?" or something like, "Hey, if I were to marry Vayne, can I have Mana babies that he is no longer a Mana?" or, "Poor Roxis, do you really love Pamela that you came here this early just to be with her alone?" and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

It got worse when Jess announced her newly synthesized potion and almost used it on me. Good thing that Vayne came and he tried to stop Jess, and he ended up as Jess' guinea pig.

But it seemed that the wheel of fortune for me hadn't been on its lowest state.

Flay came with some extra ingredients for the synthesis, and brought some mushrooms with him. And, Jess said that she wanted to try out the ancient recipe she found in Mana Ruins just some few days ago. I just let them be, since I—at least I thought—don't have to take any concern about them. My mistake.

And it was the very beginning of my fall.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's Point of View:<em>

"Ro~xis… try out my new potion, will you?"

"I'd say, if you're a man, drink it," Flay commented.

"Roxis, I don't think that's a very good idea," Vayne also commented.

"It's gonna be okay, the worst possibility is you're gonna be dead, but let's just put that away. I guarantee this potion is completely safe," Jess rambled with a smile that would let anyone think that she was an angel.

"No, thanks. I don't want to be Pamela's friend, flying up there and becoming a distressed ghost."

"Boo. You really know how to make me mad, aren't you? Shove your potion on him, Jess! I'd really like it to have a new friend."

"Got it! Flay, hold him still! You too, Vayne!"

Roxis had tried to run, but Flay was just too fast to be avoided. "Wha…! Let me go, Flay! Vayne, how could you?"

And Vayne, with his apologetic expression, could only innocently said, "I'm sorry, Roxis, but I don't want to be her guinea pig for the second time this day. Beside, like I used to say, I'll make sure to collect your ashes for you. I promise."

"Why, you- you cruel—" and Roxis' sentence was cut as Jess forced the potion on him.

He closed his eyes, falling unceremoniously on his butt after being let go. He waited for the effect, but there was none. When he finally dared to open his eyes, he found grinning Jess was squatting in front of him.

"How is it?" she asked.

After making sure there was nothing wrong in his body, Roxis replied, "Pretty safe, I guess. It tastes good too."

"It tastes good? Jess, give me the rest then, I'm sooooo hungry right now!" Nikki jumped and the bottle from Jess' hands.

"Be careful not to choke yourself, Nikki," Jess said with a big happy smile plastered on her face. It was until Roxis suddenly fell unconscious. And so did Nikki.

"Oops. I didn't know it would turn out like this. Well, I'll just go back to Resource Center. I'm so sleepy."

"Wait Pamela, get back here and take responsible with us!" Flay demanded. But the ghost girl only shrugged and walked out from the workshop through the wall.

* * *

><p>"I thought something was weird," Jess said after a few minutes of flipping the ancient book of recipe and trying to figure out what was wrong with her potion. "The effect should be making those who drink it change their personality for a day," she said.<p>

"Like…?" Vayne interrupted her.

"Like, if Roxis drinks it, then he might become a happy-go-lucky person for a day. And if Nikki drinks it, then, she might become a moody person," Jess replied. "Does that mean I put the wrong…?"

"Jess, what is this pile of Poison Shroom doing in the cauldron?" Anna suddenly came into the Workshop and looked inside the cauldron.

"Poison Shrooms? I don't think I used it for today's potions."

Anna gasped as she saw Nikki and Roxis were unconscious at the floor while Flay was trying his best to wake them up; to shake them as hard as he could while shouting, "Wake up, you lazy bums!"

"What happened here? Jess, I know you're responsible for this, tell me what's going on. And Flay, stop giving Roxis any lightning shock, he won't wake up that way," Anna demanded an answer from Jess. Her arms were folded and her right foot was tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Oh, right…" Flay put Roxis back to the couch.

"So, here I was, making a potion then shoved it on Roxis. He said that it was good, so Nikki drank it because she was hungry, and… well; the result is what you're seeing now. I guess it was because I put the wrong mushrooms," Jess explained. "I think they're gonna be just fine," she added.

"Actually, I doubt that…" Vayne said.

"Shut up, Vayne. You should be more optimistic."

"But, I am optimist that they're not gonna be just fine," Vayne said while leered his eyes to anywhere but Anna and Jess.

Anna's brain was trying to load the information. "That's why, I told you, be careful to use the ingredients in here! One small mistake could lead into anything God only knows! And now you're still saying they would be okay?" she snapped after her brain had registered of what just happened. "You, Flay! Why didn't you watch them carefully? You should know that you're the one who should be the most responsible member of this workshop!"

And Flay was being himself with running away from Anna's anger. "So long!" he shouted as he dashed out the workshop.

"Get back here, Flay!" Anna screamed. Not getting any response from the redhead, Anna sulked and started to scold Jess. And of course Vayne was also dragged into this.

Jess' and Vayne's heads were hanging low. They were kneeling so neatly on the floor, being scolded by Anna and not having any chance to defend themselves. Their faces were clearly showing that they were scared of Anna.

"Jess, how many times do I have to tell you not to confuse Eicheloa with Poison Shroom? Now, see what happened?"

Jess was trying to lighten the mood, so she innocently knocked her head while sticking out her tongue in such a comical way while saying, "Oopsie. Tee-hee…"

"Jess… you know… your 'oopsie' and your 'tee-hee' don't cut it! They're still there and might possibly be dying!"

Again Jess could only hang her head low.

It was until a voice came from where Roxis' body were laid.

"Hn…" Roxis moaned before he sat up slowly and looked around the workshop.

"See, I told you they're gonna be just fine," Jess said to Anna, feeling that she had won over this problem. Anna was just worrying too much.

Roxis' eyes caught on angry Anna and kneeling Jess and Vayne. "What happened?" he asked with a bit hoarse voice.

"Do I really have to explain it again, Anna?" Jess didn't seem to like the idea of her having to explain the problem all over again.

"Well, Roxis doesn't really know why he was there dying," Anna shrugged.

"Okay… so, Roxis—" Jess' sentence was cut off.

"What do you mean 'Roxis', Jess?" Roxis asked while cocking his head to a side.

Hearing this, Jess couldn't help but to become confused. "Huh? What do you mean by what did I mean 'Roxis'?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not Roxis. Couldn't you really tell tha—what the heck?" Roxis screamed.

"Uhm… Rox—" again, Jess' sentence was cut off.

"I'm not Roxis! I'm Nikki for gods' sake! Wh-why am I in Roxis' body? Jess! I know you're responsible for this!" Roxis, or Nikki according to him—her, err… whatever.

Suddenly they heard another soft moan. "What's with the ruckus…?" the supposedly Nikki's body was awake. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Let me guess… you're Roxis?" Vayne finally spoke up.

"Yes, of course I am Ro—what the heck? Why is my voice different? Why do I wear skirt? What's with the tail and… and fluffy ears? Why… why am I in Nikki's body?"

"Hmm… seems like that a wrong ingredients gives out a different effect, huh?" Vayne said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Roxis, in Nikki's body asked.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe if both of you drink the potion again, you will get back to your body, Roxis. And so will you, Nikki."

They all blinked their eyes for a moment and finally decided to try that out. Jess gave them another dosage of the potion to drink and they chugged it down.

And so, Nikki and Roxis fainted again. After a few moments, they were awake.

"So, how is it? Does it work?" Jess asked.

The blonds stared at each other. "There's just no way it was gonna be that easy," they said in unison and sighed disappointedly.

They all sighed. This was such an epic fail.

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter one. Maybe I'll put an OC or two in the later chapters.<p>

Comments are highly appriciated, while flame will be used to burn the flamers.

=)


End file.
